


kidnapped - (Lucas & Nathan)

by palebluehands



Category: One Tree Hill
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Sex, Smut, love sex
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 21:24:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12418446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/palebluehands/pseuds/palebluehands
Summary: (WARNING - AU, Lucas et Nathan ne sont pas reliés par des liens familiaux!)Décidément, on dirait que le destin s'acharne sur eux. Avant un match important de la saison, Lucas et Nathan se retrouvent sur une banquette arrière, un pistolet sur la tempe. Après avoir échappé à leurs kidnappeurs, passés une bonne partie de la nuit sous la pluie, courus après leur car dans la boue, les deux frères décident d'aller chez le plus jeune. Mais ils n'avaient pas prévu ce qu'il allait se passer ensuite...





	1. Chapter 1

POINT DE VUE : LUCAS.

 

Je me dirigeais vers la boulangerie encore ouverte à quelques centaines de mètres de la salle dans laquelle mon équipe et moi allions jouer ce soir. Derrière moi traînait ce qu'on peut appeler mon ennemi. Il devait être à 3 ou 4 mètres derrière moi. Il faisait l'innocent avec la tête baissé, mais je savais qu'il me suivait. Pourquoi ? Me parler de Payton ? De Brooke ? Aucun mots ni sons n'étaient encore sortis de sa bouche que je soufflais déjà d'exaspération. J'attendais que le bonhomme passe au vert pour pouvoir traverser, et pendant ce temps là, Nathan eut le temps de me rejoindre. Il se tenait à côté de moi :

\- "Tu sais, je voulais-"

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir, qu'une voiture s'arrêta d'un coup devant nous, et que deux homme nous prirent les épaules pour nous mettre dans leur voiture 5 portes, noire. 

J'étais complètement choqué, on venait de me kidnapper sans que j'ai eu le temps de voir un chemin de sortie. La voiture roulait, un peu vite, et moi je ne disais rien.

\- "Qu'est-ce que vous nous voulez ?", disait Nathan

\- "La ferme !"

L'homme qui venait de parler était à ma gauche. La banquette arrière se constituait de 4 places. Nathan était à ma droite, et à côté de lui se trouvait un autre homme. Je commençais à me dire "C'est comme dans les films, Lucas, si tu proposes-" mais j'étais violemment coupé de mes pensées par Nathan.

\- "Si c'est de l'argent que vous nous voulez-"

\- "J'ai dit, la ferme!"

Encore une fois, la voix d'homme à ma gauche résonnait dans ma tête. Et cette fois-ci, sa forte voix était accompagnée d'un pistolet pointée vers moi.

\- "Wowowowoh, on se calme !" commençait Nathan.

\- "Tu voudrais peut-être que je tire sur ton pote ?"

\- "N-Non.."

\- "Alors, tu la fermes !", cette fois, il criait.

Nathan se tut, et on continua sur 4/5 kilomètres dans le silence. Le conducteur s'arrêta sur un parking de supérette, et se tourna vers nous :

\- "Alors vous allez bien m'écouter les tafioles, vous allez nous chercher quelques magazines pornos avec un pack de bières."

"C'est ridicule", pensais-je.

\- "Sinon?"

L'homme du côté passager avant parla pour la première fois, et dit :

\- "Sinon mon pote vous flingue."

Avant que j'ai eu le temps de répondre, Nathan parlait :

\- "Bon et bien, si il n'y a que ça, moi je suis ok !"

Et alors que l'on pensait s'en être pas trop mal sortie, le conducteur continua:

\- "Il n'y a pas que ça. Vous allez y aller en petite culotte, et les quelques billets qu'on va vous donner, vous allez les glisser dans votre élastique de caleçon, compris ?"

Le temps d'avaler ce qu'il venait de nous dire, la seule chose que j'ai pu répondre était :

\- "O-oui.. C'est tout ?"

\- "Si tu veux, tu peux toujours y aller en string !"

Lui et ses collègues rigolaient, et je refusais son invitation.

Nathan et moi se changeons donc à l'arrière de la voiture, enlevant nos vêtements. Je commence déjà à greloter. Il ferme le coffre après qu'on y ait déposé nos affaires.

\- "Et si vous appelez les flics vous êtes morts, compris ?"

Nous hochons la tête et commençons à marcher. Avant qu'on entre dans la supérette, mon demi-frère me dit :

\- "On fait vite."

\- "J'suis d'accord." était ma seule réponse.

On se dirigeait au magasin tout en glissant nos billets entre les élastiques et nos bassins. On entrait dans la supérette, et on cherchait tout de suite le pack de bière.

\- "Qu'est-qu'on est mal assis dans leur caisse!" se plaignait Nathan

Il se mit à s'étirer en arrière, alors que je me baissais pour empoigner le pack de bière. 

J'avais une magnifique vu sur ses abdominaux bien dessinés, ses beaux pectoraux, ainsi que la petite bosse qui laissait imaginer un bel et performant outil de travail. Je me levais, et lui finissait de s'étirer. On se dirigeait ensuite vers les magazines, et une soudaine envie d'aller aux toilettes me venait. Avec les heures de car, je n'avais pas eu de temps pour y aller.

\- "Nathan, je reviens tout de suite, j'vais aux toilettes."

\- "Je vais te suivre, il faut que j'y aille aussi"

On laissait le pack de bières deux minutes près des magazines, et on se dirigeait vers les toilettes. Toutes les cabines étaient occupés.

\- "Putain."

\- "Il doit bien y en avoir une qui n'ait pas occupé !" répondît Nathan.

J'allais vers le fond, pour vérifier si il n'y avait vraiment pas de cabine libre. Et là je voyais une cabine entre-ouverte, et je me rendais compte avec joie que personne n'était dedans. J'appelais Nathan, et lui disais d'y aller.

\- "On à tous les deux très envie à cause des heures de cars, on a cas y aller tous les deux." 

Il devait voir mon air méfiant, puisqu'il souligna :

\- "Oh ça va ! C'est pas comme si j'allais regarder !"

J'avais trop envie d'y aller pour attendre, et lui aussi d'ailleurs. Alors on entrait tout les deux dans la petite pièce, et je fermais la porte derrière nous. En me retournant, je remarquais que Nathan avait déjà baissé son caleçon, et commençait à faire ses besoins. Je le rejoignais peu de temps après. Quand j'avais enfin fini, je remettais mon caleçon normalement, et refaisais mes lacets de chaussure droite, qui étaient défaits.

 

POINT DE VUE : NATHAN.

 

Lucas venait de se baisser, et j'avais là une vue magnifique sur son fessier. J'avais déjà pu le mater quand il s'était baissé pour attraper le pack de bières. 

J'avais utiliser tout mes forces pour ne pas bander. Il avait un petit cul un peu rebondit, et d'après mon expérience, il était ferme. 

Je finissais de pisser, et remis mon caleçon en vitesse, essayant de cacher mon membre qui commençait à grandir. Je réutilisais toute ma force mentale pour m'imaginer toutes sortes d'images glauques dans ma tête. Et au bout de quelques secondes, je n'avais plus rien. 

Lucas était vraiment sexy, et c'est en l'admirait de plus près que je m'en rendais compte. Avec ses abdominaux peu dessinés, ses tétons toujours pointés, sa légère ligne de poils descendant vers sa bosse, son fessier absolument parfait, des jambes musclés, et enfin, son visage magnifique, sexy, accompagné de son regard mystérieux. 

C'est pour cela que, même avec toute la force du monde, je ne pu m'empêcher de caresser et de toucher ses fesses fermes et musclées, tout comme je l'avais prédit. 

Lucas se relevait soudainement, et avant qu'il n'ait pu dire un mot, se retrouvait plaqué contre une paroi de la cabine par mon corps imposant. Mon bassin se frottant contre ses fesses, réveillant mon érection, mes mains sur ses reins, et ma bouche sur sa nuque, distribuant des baisers mouillés. Je sentais tout mon corps et toutes mes envies se réveiller soudainement, et j'en avais besoin, tout de suite.

Je pouvais apercevoir Lucas fermer les yeux et se mordre la lèvre inférieur, sûrement pour éviter de gémir. Et ça me rendait dingue.

\- "Nathan, pas maintenant, pas ici.."

\- "Mmh... Mais c'est trop bon.."

-" Oui, je sais bien, mais on ne peut pas.."

C'est en soufflant de déception que je me reculais de son corps chaud, et repensais à ces images glauques de tout à l'heure. Lucas me regardais, me fit un sourire en coin, et sortit de la cabine.

Mais, au fait, est-ce que ça réaction.. Ne voulait pas dire non?

Je le suivais, prenant quelques magazines et le pack de bière au passage, et on payait le tout. On sortait de la supérette, se dirigeant vers la voiture des kidnappeurs. 

On se retrouvait finalement jetés à quelques kilomètres plus loin, avec nos affaires. Ils sont repartit très vite, des majeurs en l'air bien voyant.

\- "Bon et bien, je crois qu'on à raté le match. Putain.", disais-je

\- "Vois le bon côté des choses, ils ne nous ont pas torturé, séquestré, violé ou même tué !"

Lucas essayait de me rassurer, et ça marchait. Son côté positif m'a toujours intrigué.

\- "Ouais, t'as raison."

On finit par se rhabiller, et on commençait à marcher. Le silence était pesant, uncomfortable. Ça faisait presque dix minutes qu'aucun de nous deux avait prononcé un mot, quand Lucas inspirait un bon coup, et me dit :

\- "Tu sais, dans les toilettes.."

\- "Nan, c'est bon, t'inquiètes pas. Je sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris. Excuse-moi."

\- "Ah.."

\- " Quoi ?"

\- "Dans les toilettes, je t'es pas dis non. C'est juste que.. Que je suis encore.."

\- "Oh! Oh, je vois."

Lucas me regardait bizarrement:

\- "Tu te moques pas de moi ?"

\- "Pour quelle raison ?"

\- "Et bah, t'as toujours l'habitude de te moquer de moi, et là, si tu t'étais moqué de moi, ça aurait été encore plus humiliant pour moi, donc plus drôle pour toi !"

\- "C'est vrai. Mais quand je me moquais de toi, mon but, c'était pas de t'humilier.. Bon, après rien n'empêche que oui, je l'ai déjà fait pour t'humilier, mais j'ai un coeur, et toi aussi. Mon but, c'est pas de faire du mal aux gens, même si beaucoup comprennent et pensent le contraire. Je pense que j'ai fait ça, pendant un temps, pour gagnée en popularité, et en respect. Ce qui est totalement bête, vraiment. J'ai été un monstre, avec toi comme avec beaucoup de monde. Et même par rapport au sexe.. Je regrette d'avoir couché avec toutes ses filles et tous ces garçons..

Un silence s'installait de nouveau. Peut-être que Lucas devait se remettre de mes paroles... Mais au bout de seulement quelques secondes, Lucas continuait:

\- "Pour en revenir à tout à l'heure, je ne suis pas contre qu'on.. Qu'on le fasse. Mais c'est juste que, d'une, j'ai toujours rêvé d'une première fois plutôt.. Enfin, pas romantique mais, enfin.. Dans un endroit pas comme dans les chiottes d'un bar ou d'un supermarché, pas dans la rue. J'veux dire, l'idéal pour une première fois, c'est dans un lit. Dans une voiture, ou dans une douche ou une baignoire, enfin.."

Je m'arrêtais net, et lui aussi. Je me mettais face à lui, me rapprochais jusqu'à ce que nos nez se frôlent et que l'un puisse sentir le souffle de l'autre. Je plantais mon regard dans le sien, et lui disait :

\- "Ta première fois, tu la décides. Tu décides toi même de là où tu veux la faire, quand tu veux et avec qui tu veux. Quand tu peux avoir le choix de la faire comme tu le veux, c'est génial. Moi j'ai pas eu le choix. J'ai dû baiser à la place de faire l'amour pour ma première fois. J'avais 15 ans, tous mes potes l'avait déjà fait. Et pour montrer que j'étais viril, j'ai dû le faire à la va-vite. Alors je t'en prie, choisit bien. Je ne te souhaite que du bonheur, moi. Alors qu'on soit demi-frère, ami, meilleur ami, amant d'un soir, moi je m'en fou. Je veux juste que tu puisse le faire comme tu le veux. Parce que tu le mérites.

Il voyait des larmes se créer dans les yeux de Lucas, avant de l'entendre dire :

\- "Je crois que je t'aime.

Je ne répondais pas tout de suite, je me contentais de sourire et de lui demander :

\- "Embrasse-moi."

Lucas posait ses lèvres sur les miennes, et laissais pendre ses avant-bras sur mes épaules, alors que je posais mes mains sur ses hanches.

C'était un baiser doux, presque amoureux. On était pas sûr de nos sentiments, enfin moi non.

\- "Je ne t'es pas donné mon premier baiser, mais je te donnerai ma première fois." me disait Lucas, un sourire aux lèvres.

\- "Je t'invite à la maison ce soir ? Il n'y a personne, mon père part pour un truc de sa concession pendant une semaine, et ma mère est repartie en voyage humanitaire pour 3 semaines.

\- "Mmh.. c'est ok !"

Je souriais et lui aussi. Je prenais sa main gauche dans ma main droite et on marchait pour retrouver une route. Pendant ce temps, Lucas me laissait en savoir plus sur son problème au cœur, me laissant mal à l'aise quand je repensais à toutes les fois où je l'ai poussé à bout, alors qu'il ne pouvait pas à cause de son cœur.

Le silence était retombé depuis quelques minutes, quand j'entendais Lucas :

\- "Euh.. Nathan ?"

-" Mmh?"

\- "J-J'ai jamais.."

\- "Jamais quoi ?"

\- "Je ne me suis jamais.. Enfin j'ai jamais fais des trucs avec quelqu'un, mais j'ai jamais non plus fait quelque chose...Tout seul, enfin.."

\- "Oh !"

\- "C'est tellement gênant !..."

\- "Je te montrerai comment faire alors."

Je lui faisais un clin d'oeil et on voyait enfin la route. On marchait le long, et on voyait soudain un bus avec de l'agitation dedans. Je reconnaissais alors deux ou trois joueurs des Ravens. Je lâchais violemment la main de Lucas pour leur mimer "Allez dire au coach qu'on est là !". 

Alors, Lucas et moi se mettaient à courir sous la pluie qui commençait à cracher ses grosses gouttes sur nos crânes. On voyait le bus s'arrêter quelques centaines de mètres plus loin. On courait de plus belle, contents de pouvoir rentrer à temps, et au chaud. On atteignait enfin la porte qui s'ouvrait.

On entrais dans le bus essoufflés et mouillés, voyant un coach furieux.

\- "Mais qu'est-ce que vous foutiez dehors? On vous a cherché partout ! Vous avez manqué le match !" criait-il. Plus aucun bruits audibles n'étaient présents dans le car, tous apeurés par la coach.

\- "On peut... Tout... Vous expliquer."

\- "Va te poser Lucas. T'as pas tes médicaments, fais gaffe.

\- "T'inquiètes pas pour moi..."

Il partait s'asseoir alors que plusieurs de mes camarades de basket lui demandaient sa version des faits. J'expliquais moi-même au coach ce qui nous était arrivés.

\- "Bidon, ton histoire. Mais la prochaine fois que ta vie dépend sur des pâtisseries, appelle ta mère pour en faire. Je ne vais pas perdre mes joueurs à chaque match comme ce soir! Maintenant va t'asseoir, nous sommes déjà en retard. Et on verra pour ce qui est de ta punition concernant le basket aux prochains entraînements."

J'allais m'asseoir sans discuter à côté de Lucas. On ne parlait pas, trop crevé de notre périple. Il finit tout de même par s'endormir sur mon épaule alors que je demandais un résumé complet du match.  
Un des gars me dit :

\- "Oh, pauvre chou, il s'est endormi ! Comme si il avait fait un demi-match complet !" Son coéquipier et quelques-uns de ses "amis" se mettaient à rire

\- "C'est pas un demi-match qu'il a fait. C'est une soirée de pur stress, et de peur qu'il a vécu. Allez vous faire kidnapper, un pistolet à la tempe. Allez marcher sous la pluie, dans la froid et dans la boue pendant plusieurs heures, quand en plus vous avez des problèmes de cœurs. La santé de Lucas s'est révélée faible ces derniers temps, et il a traversé tout ça, ce soir. Alors je pense qu'un peu de tranquillité et de respect serait l'idéal, pour lui. Donc fermez-la et allez voir ailleurs."

Après ma réplique, plus aucun bruit n'était produit, et tout le monde retournait à sa place.

Une fois arrivés, je réveillais Lucas, et on descendait doucement du car. On reprenait nos sacs de sports, et on se dirigeait vers ma voiture.

\- "Tu veux aller voir ta mère pour lui dire que tu restes à la maison ce soir?" demandai-je

\- " J'étais censé rentrer à pied ce soir, je vais lui envoyer un message."

\- "D'accord"

Aucun de nous deux ne parlait pendant la route.

 

POINT DE VUE : LUCAS.

 

J'envoyais un message à ma mère :

De : Lucas  
À : Maman  
\- "Nathan m'invite chez lui ce soir, je peux ?"

De : Karen  
À : Lucas  
\- "Bien sûr, mais ne te sens pas obliger ! Je sais que tu veux être gentil avec tout le monde, comme d'habitude, mais vous venez à peine de vous réconcilier... ?!"

De : Lucas  
À : Maman  
\- "Je ne me sens pas obliger du tout ! Et ce soir on a beaucoup parlé !

De : Karen  
À : Lucas  
\- "Je ne peux rien te refuser, tu es un ange. Mais ne rentre pas trop tard demain !"

De : Lucas  
À : Maman  
\- "T'inquiètes ;)"

De : Karen  
À : Lucas  
\- "Oh, mais au fait, tu n'as pas d'affaire ?!"

De : Lucas  
À : Maman  
\- "Je lui demanderai de m'en prêter !"

De : Karen  
À : Lucas  
\- "D'accord, bonne nuit mon chéri !"

De : Lucas  
À : Maman  
\- "Bonne nuit maman! <3

La conversation s'arrêtait là, et j'étais déjà arrivé chez Nathan. Nous sortons de la voiture et rentrons dans sa maison.

\- "Ma chambre est là-bas, au fond, disait-il en pointant du doigt un couloir. T'as qu'à déposé tes affaires près du bureau."

\- "Ok !"

J'allais dans sa chambre, et la première chose que je remarquais, était le rangement si délicat de la pièce. Un garçon comme Nathan avait pourtant l'air bordélique ! Je voyais des photos de lui et de ses amis, des trophées, des médailles.. Wouah !

Je déposais mes affaires près de son bureau. Je contemplais encore son espace privé quand je voyais Nathan arriver avec un plateau de cookies.

Je me jetais tout de suite dessus, en prenant quelques-uns d'avance dans ma main, déjà un à moitié avaler en un rien de temps.

\- "Doucement !, disait-il en rigolant"

\- "Mais j'ai trop faim ! Et c'est trop bon !"

Il riait de plus belle, et moi, je continuais à manger. Après avoir finit le plateau, et discuter de tout et de rien, je remarquais un livre sur son bureau, et le prenais.

\- "Hey, je crois que je l'ai déjà l.. Nathan? Nathan, t'es où?

Je me retournais, encore une fois, et la seule chose que je réussissais à analyser était un tissu blanc, pour au final me prendre un grand coup de coussin dans la tête. Je le  regardais, choqué, et il se mettait à rire chaleureusement ! J'attrapais un coussin sur son lit, et une bataille d'oreillers était déclarée. 

Je finissais par tomber sur son lit, et il atterrissait à califourchon sur moi. On rigolait encore quelques secondes, et soudainement, il m'embrassait. 

Bien sûr, je répondais directement au baiser. Sa langue s'invitait rapidement dans ma bouche et elle se liait avec la mienne. Une danse chaude commençait entre nos deux langues, et il posait ses mains un peu partout sur mon corps en même temps, comme moi. Nos lèvres se séparaient au bout de quelques minutes, par manque de souffle. Je le regardais, et il dirigeait doucement sa bouche vers mon oreille, puis me chuchotais :

\- "Et si on prenait une douche?"

Je souriais, mordait ma lèvre inférieure, puis on se levait du lit. Je le suivais jusqu'à la salle de bain. On se déshabillait rapidement et commencions à profiter d'une douche bien chaude. Parce qu'après l'effort, le réconfort.

Ca avait été difficile de ne pas geler sous la pluie battante, ce soir. Et puis sortir presque nu pour un pack de bières et quelques magazines, c'est pas l'idéal. 

Sous le constant jet d'eau chaude, je le câlinais longtemps, tout en lui embrassant le cou, pendant que lui caressait mon dos. On se lavait, prenant notre temps, aidant chacun l'autre à se savonner, se frottait le corps.

Nos corps mousseux se frottaient, presque en extase, des bulles un peu partout autour de nous flottaient, nos langues s'interpellaient, se croisaient, se collaient, pour ensuite se séparer, comme si l'une brûlait l'autre. Mais comme nous deux, elles redemandaient du contact. Toujours plus de contact. 

Et même en se séchant, nos cheveux se retrouvaient tirés, nos cous finissaient à découverts, et nos dents caressaient doucement de la peau, par-ci et là. Nos bouches se bouffaient, de sons exquis sortaient du plus profond de nous, et plus ce jeu continuait, plus l'envie de se donner entièrement à l'autre devenait indispensable. Comme si nos vies en dépendait.

\- "Si tu savais ce que j'avais envie de te faire", me disait mon beau brun, sa poigne autour de mon cou, sa bouche derrière mon oreille.

Oh mais si tu savais Nathan, ce que je te laisserai me faire.


	2. Chapter 2

POINT DE VUE : NATHAN.

 

Nous nous embrassions. Passionnément. Nos lèvres se collaient, se décollaient, nos bouches se baladaient de droite à gauche. Je lui embrassais la mâchoire, puis revenais sur sa bouche. Il glissait sa bouche dans mon cou, alors que je lui caressais le ventre. On se ré-embrassait.

On était fous. Fous amoureux ? Je ne sais pas. Mais fous de désirs, pour le moment. J'aimais ce moment. Tellement. J'aimais sa bouche, j'aimais son odeur naturelle, persistante malgré l'odeur chimique du gel douche, j'aimais sa peau, si délicate, à peine bronzée, parsemée de grains de beauté, ici et là.

Ma main se glissait doucement, et comme naturellement, autour de son cou, l'obligeant à pencher la tête en arrière, me donnant plus d'accès à son cou, et à derrière son oreille. Et entre deux gémissements, la première phrase que j'ai su dire était:

\- "Si tu savais ce que j'avais envie de te faire"

Et sans que j'ai eu à bouger, Lucas pencha sa tête encore plus, bougeant son bassin vers l'avant, gémissant encore plus fort. Le peignoir que je lui avais prêté et mit en vitesse sur les épaules venait de tomber et son corps nu semblait être éclairé et mis en valeur par tous les dieux, tellement il était beau. Les genoux légèrement pliés, le dos cambré, un sexe dur et luisant, un torse musclé a la perfection, la tête penché en arrière, et ma main autour de son cou, l'homme devant moi était un pêché vivant, auquel j'allais me donner comme je ne me suis jamais donné auparavant.

Et comme si nous revenions à la réalité, le frottement de son membre contre le mien me faisait presque jouir. Le beau blond devant moi avait l'air d'avoir un certain pouvoir sur moi, qui ne me déplaisait pas du tout.

Ma main se collait dans le bas de son dos, le rapprochant de mon corps bouillant encore plus. Ces lèvres étaient gonflées et rouges, son front rouge, une goutte de sueur roulant que sa tempe.

J'embrassais sa tempe, en le faisant exprès, et sans le prévenir, le prenait sous les cuisses de mes deux mains. Sa première réaction était visiblement de croiser ses jambes dans mon dos, collant nos deux membres ensembles, ce qui nous faisait encore plus gémir. Ne pouvant pas continuer ainsi pendant encore longtemps, ma libido me prenant toute mon énergie, je plaçais Lucas sur le bord de mon lavabo.

La sensation froide du marbre sur ses fesses le faisait se cambrer, mettant en valeur son torse luisant de sueur, et son cou déjà marqué de mon passage.

Je repris alors Lucas par le cou, le rapprochant violemment de mon visage, les pupilles dilatées, et lui disait, d'une voix ferme et excitée :

\- "Tu m'appartiens."

Puis je le ré-embrassa. Nos corps bouillonnaient. Nos corps voulaient fusionner. Je voulais le faire mien. Alors je me mis à dériver dans son cou, encore une fois.

Mais cette fois-ci, ma bouche se mit à dériver encore plus bas, vers ses tétons. Ses tétons si durs, pointés aussi loin qu'ils le pouvaient. je prenais celui de droite en bouche, le mordillant délicatement pour ensuite le lécher, puis l'embrasser, pendant que mes doigts s'occupaient du deuxième. Sans trop m'éterniser sur le premier, ma bouche se dirigeait vers le deuxième, et lui faisait subir le même sort. Lucas posait sa main droite se ma tête, prenant une touffe de cheveux en main, pendant que son autre main se posait sur le côté, essayer de rester sable autant qu'il le pouvait.

Finalement, ma langue remontait vers son cou, puis vers sa bouche. Je prenais mon membre en main, me faisait gémir dans le cou de mon amant. Je me mettais alors à donner des coups sur le sexe de Lucas, qui lui ne se donnait même plus la peine de cacher son plaisir. Mon blond gémissait comme jamais.

Finalement, je pris nos deux membres en main, nous masturbant à une vitesse démesurée. Le pré-sperme qui commençait déjà à sortir rendait la tâche encore plus facile, ma main glissant encore plus facilement sur nos membres. À ce stade, Lucas criait, alternant entre "J'vais bientôt jouir" et "Nathan !"

Et c'est quand j'ai sentit un liquide chaud couler sur ma main, que j'ai jouit moi aussi. Tout les deux criant et bouillonnant.

Il nous a fallu quelques secondes pour nous en remettre, tout les deux essoufflés. Ma tête était posé sur son torse, qui se soulevait et redescendait difficilement, le souffle dur et haletant. Je remontais ma tête, lui lançant le même regard qu'il y a quelques minutes. Et je le voyais, je le voyais dans ces yeux, qu'il en voulait encore, comme moi.

Alors, réunissant mes dernières forces, mes mains se retrouvaient à nouveau sous ces cuisses, le soulevant et collant son corps au mieux encore une fois. Je sentais son membre qui commençait à durcir, au contact du mien. Notre semence, maintenant froide et désagréable, collait à notre peau.

Je rentrais dans ma chambre, donnant un coup dans l'interrupteur, pour éviter de finir dans le noir. Je voulais l'admirer sous tout les angles, jusqu'au bout.

Je l'allonge doucement sur le lit, son dos au matelas, et moi au-dessus. J'étais à quatre pattes au-dessus de son corps encore chaud, lui ayant toujours ses mains croisées derrière mon cou et ses jambes croisées derrière mon dos. J'attaquais de nouveau son cou, jamais rassasié de sa peau délicieuse. Mon bassin recommençait déjà instinctivement à se frotter contre le sien, transformant de nouveau nos membres morceaux de chair chaud et durs.

Cette fois-ci ma bouche et ma langue voyageait plus loin, plus tôt. En à peine quelques minutes, ma langue chaude et humide léchait ses abdominaux, mes mains jouant avec ses tétons. J'allais descendre encore plus loin, quand Lucas empoignait une touffe de mes cheveux, me forçant à remonter, mon nez ne quittant jamais sa peau :

\- "Nathan.. vas-y, je suis prêt", me susurrait-il a l'oreille.

Je me relevais légèrement, surpris de ses mots. Je ne m'attendais pas à aller aussi loin ce soir.

\- "Est-ce que.. Est-ce que tu es sûr ?"

Lucas fermait alors les yeux, se mordaient alors les lèvres, et la seule réponse à laquelle j'ai eu droit, était un coup de hanche en avant, me faisant gémir.

J'allais lui faire passer la meilleure nuit de sa vie.

Je doublais en puissance et en vitesse mes coups de bassins, le faisant gémir encore plus fort. Je me penchais alors vers la droite, ouvrait le tiroir de ma table de chevet, en sortait un préservatif avec du lubrifiant.

Je le voyais rougir du coin de l'œil à la vue de ce que j'avais dans la main. Je commençais à me reculer légèrement, laissant un creux entre son fessier et mon bassin. Je posais ce qu'on allait bientôt utiliser sur le côté, et me penchait, tout en le regardant. mes lèvres se posait sur son ventre, au-dessus de son nombril, laissant mon menton chatouiller son gland, tellement son engin était grand.

Subtilement, mes mains se posaient à l'intérieur de ses cuisses, appuyant doucement pour qu'il les écarte, tout en continuant d'embrasser le même morceau de peau sous ma bouche. Une fois que ses jambes étaient assez écartées, je me relevais, doucement, et prenait le lubrifiant en main. J'en appliquais une noix sur deux de mes doigts, et en répartissait du mieux que je pouvais sur et autour de son entrée. Je ne voulais pas le préparer. Je ferais en sorte de ne pas lui faire mal. On en a trop envie pour perdre notre temps avec ça.

Je mettais le tout de ce que j'avais sur les doigts, et j'essuyais le reste doucement le long de son membre. Le son qui sortait de sa gorge était jouissif, la sensation de froid sur son sexe bouillonnant devait en effet tripler ses sensations.

Je déchirais alors la capote avec mes dents, et l'entourait autour de mon membre aussi vite que possible. L'attente était trop longue et l'envie trop pressante. Je renversais une tonne de lubrifiant sur mon membre, le répartissant en me masturbant, et le simple touché à mon sexe rouge et impatient me faisait lancer ma tête en arrière.

Je décidais d'arrêter, pour garder l'orgasme qui m'avait l'air d'être le plus beau de ma vie pour après. J'attrapais les jambes de Lucas, les déposant sur mes épaules. Mes poings se retrouvaient sur ses côtés, mon corps penché. Ses mains s'accrochaient aux draps au-dessus de sa tête comme si sa vie en dépendait, et ses yeux étaient fermés. Ma main droite prenait alors la base de mon membre, le dirigeant dans l'entrée de mon amant. Mon gland touchait son anneau de chair, et je le sentais se crisper. Le bout de mon sexe entrait, et c'est quand il pensait avoir passer le plus difficile, que je donnais un grand coup de bassin, rentrant mon membre entièrement en lui.

Il n'y avait aucun mots. Aucun mots assez forts et assez descriptif pour décrire la manière dont je me sentais. Son antre chaude me donnait envie de jouir à l'instant. Ses bords étaient si serrés que je le ressentais de mes orteils jusqu'à mes cheveux. Exquis, il était exquis.

J'entendais vaguement Lucas crier, sûrement plus de douleur que de plaisir. Des grosses gouttes de sueur coulaient sur mon front, mes yeux divaguaient, regardant un point inexistant, mon regard tournée vers le vide. Et c'est quand je sentais les ongles de Lucas le griffer le dos et sa voix crier mon nom que je revenais à la réalité.

Je recentrais mes yeux vers lui, et le voir comme ça me brisait le cœur. Il avait l'air de souffrir.

\- "L-Lucas ?"

\- "Nathan.. "

Je sortais alors en vitesse mon membre de son intérieur, me penchant sur lui, le couvrant de baiser et appelant son nom en détresse.

\- "Je suis désolé, vraiment, j'suis desole-"

\- "Non-non, c'est bon. Recommence, je vais m'y habituer."

\- "Sûr?"

\- "Vas-y !"

Lucas commençait à s'énerver, et mon membre n'était plus assez dur. Je me mettais alors rapidement à me prendre en main activement, admirant le corps luisant, en sueur, de Lucas. Mon sexe retrouvait vite sa dureté et bientôt, il était à nouveau en Lucas.

La sensation était toujours la même : incroyable. Je reculais mon bassin, laissant seulement le gland encore en lui, et retournais à la charge. Et c'est à ce moment là que j'ai compris qu'une autre étape avait été dépassé.

Lucas venait de gémir, presque de crier, de plaisir. Ma tête étant baissé vers son torse et mes yeux dirigés vers mon membre pour surveiller, je relevais la tête, le voyant se mordre les lèvres très fort, les yeux fermés et les sourcils froncés. Ce son m'a donné envie de recommencer, et c'est ce que j'ai fait.

Je recommençais, exactement comme le dernier coup, et Lucas criait encore, de la même façon. Et c'est là que c'est parti. Mon bassin enchaînait les coups, toujours plus vite et toujours plus puissamment.

Jusqu'à ce que qu'au bout d'un moment, Lucas ne criait plus par moments mais en tout temps, et je sentais ses bords se resserrer. Je sentais alors un liquide chaud sur mon torse, et bientôt, je relâchais ma semence dans le morceau de latex autour de mon membre. Je continuais de donner quelques coups de reins dans le vide, mon sexe déjà entrain de reprendre sa taille au repos.

Je sortais de Lucas, enlevais le préservatif, le nouais et le jetais dans la poubelle avant de m'allonger jusqu'à au moins demain matin.

Je m'étalais donc à côté de Lucas, ses yeux écarquillés et encore essoufflé, tout comme moi. Et pendant plusieurs minutes, aucun bruits n'était produit, à par celui de notre respiration.

Et finalement, Lucas se retournait, posant sa jambe droite sur les miennes, son bras gauche sur mon ventre et sa tête sur mon torse. Automatiquement, mon bras droit de repliait sur ses épaules, mes doigts jouant avec ses cheveux trempés de sueur.

Et c'est de cette manière que l'on s'endormait, paisiblement.

 

LENDEMAIN MATIN.  
POINT DE VUE DE LUCAS.

 

Mes yeux s'ouvraient doucement, mais se repliaient juste après, la lumière directement dirigée sur mon visage étant trop aveuglante. Ma tête était posée sur le torse chaud de Nathan, respirant paisiblement et encore endormit. J'attendais donc comme ça, au calme, qu'il se réveille.

10, 20, 30, même 40 minutes plus tard, Nathan ne se réveillait toujours pas. Je m'ennuyais, et j'avais envie de lui. Pas pour le sexe, mais juste passer du temps avec lui et parler d'hier soir. Et c'est là qu'une idée me venait en tête.

Alors doucement, je bougeais, essayant de ne pas réveiller Nathan. Je faisais disparaître subtilement mon corps sous la couette, jusqu'à ce que ma tête soit en face de son membre. Des marques de sperme étaient encore visible partout sur son sexe, ses testicules et sur le coté.

Tout excité à l'idée de lui donner le meilleur réveil de sa vie, j'engloutissais ses couilles et son membre encore moi dans ma bouche chaude et humide. Ma bouche était remplit, mais ça ne m'enlevait pas l'opportunité de jouer un peu avec. Je commençais don à faire bouger mon langue un peu partout, récupérant les restes de sperme d'hier soir. Je sentais alors grandir son membre, et relâchait bientôt tout pour laisser son membre en pleine érection devant mon visage, luisant de salive.

Je soulevais la couette discrètement, pour voir si Nathan était réveillé, mais toujours pas. Je décidais d'y remédier en m'attaquant rapidement au membre alléchant en face de moi, suçant doucement, accompagné de ma main pour la base, puis petit à petit, j'accentuai la vitesse, allant de plus en plus vite, tournant de plus en plus vite ma bouche comme ma langue.

Et sans savoir que c'était possible, son sexe grandissait encore plus. Nathan devait se réveiller.

Je sentais alors la couette se soulever, Nathan encore tout endormit me regardant avec un sourire en coin. Je ralentissais la cadence, toujours en le regardant, puis, laissant son membre à ma main droite, je lui disais :

\- "Bon matin"

Il souriait, il pouffait, même, et avant qu'il ait eu le temps de répondre, je laissais ma langue lécher le dessous de sa grande queue, suivant la plus grosse veine. Je le faisais lentement, sûrement, et d'une manière assez vulgaire, et Nathan jetait sa tête en l'air, plaçant ses mains derrière son crâne et levant légèrement son bassin.

Je reprenait son membre en bouche, jouant avec la langue, et gémissant en  même temps. Mes gémissements faisaient vibrer sa queue, le faisant gémir à son tour.

Je continuais de pomper son sexe de plus en plus vite, changeant d'angles rapidement. C'est au bout de 5 minutes que j'ai sentit ses cuisses se rapprocher de mon visage, accompagné d'un gémissement fort, et sa semence se répandait en grands jets dans ma bouche. J'avalais, malgré le goût ignoble du sperme, et remontait vers Nathan pour l'embrasser.

Sa langue s'introduisait dans ma bouche, et il faisait la grimace au goût de sa semence. On se mit à rire, puis on s'est finalement levé.

Après un petit-déjeuner et une douche prise à deux, je retournais chez moi et racontait à ma mère mes péripéties de la nuit d'avant. Bien sûr je ne disait rien par rapport à Nathan et moi, même quand elle me demandait ce qu'on avait fait de notre soirée.

Il était 20h environ, et Keith était venu chercher ma mère pour l'emmener à dîner, et bientôt je me retrouvais seul chez moi.

 

POINT DE VUE : NATHAN

 

Après que Lucas soit partit, je nettoyais la salle de bain, et à la vue des traces de spermes encore apparentes sur le lavabo, je repensais à la nuit dernière.

De toutes les personnes avec qui j'ai couché, filles comme garçons, Lucas était le meilleur coup. Bien sûr je n'oubliais pas ses mots sur la route, je les prenais en compte. Mais je n'étais pas sur de mes sentiments.

J'ai passé toute mon année à l'humilier et le rabaissé, tout ça pour quoi? Pour rien. Lucas n'est pas détestable. Il est adorable. Et maintenant je repense à son odeur, son image... Quand il avait froid, dehors en attendant le car, quand il était sous le douche, la tête jetée en arrière, quand il était ici-même, sur le lavabo, la bouche grande ouverte, les yeux fermés, dans le lit, au moment de l'orgasme... Et même ce matin, avec mon membre dans sa bouche, les yeux mouillés de larmes tellement il voulait goûter à ma queue...

À ces souvenirs, une erection me revenait, mais j'étais trop fatigué pour m'en débarrasser.

Après avoir nettoyer, je me mettais dans mon lit et m'endormais, l'odeur de Lucas m'entourant.

 

Il était 19h quand je me réveillais. J'allais prendre une douche, me mettais dans mes vêtements de nuit, et allumais une console.

En pleine action, j'entendais mon téléphone sonner, et sans regarder qui m'appelait, je décrochais.

\- "Allô ?"

\- "Nathan ?"

Mes yeux s'écarquillaient, et tout à coup, mon jeu ne m’intéressait plus.


End file.
